


The strange wants of Cho

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Ok then...





	The strange wants of Cho

Our tale begins in Ginny and Cho Weasley's house, with a little help from Ginny's brother in-law Oliver; Cho became pregnant. Six months into her pregnancy she has developed some unusual cravings.

Cho said, "I want some lime ice-cream and ginger crushed over it please."

Ginny smirked. "For breakfast?"

Cho nodded and told her, "The baby is hungry and that's what she wants."

Ginny replied, "We don't have any lime ice-cream or ginger though, dear."

Cho stated, "I know, but I really want some. Please, Gin. For me, your loving and very pregnant wife."

Ginny laughed. "Ok, ok, I'll go get some."

Cho smiled. "Oh and while you're out, get some sponges too please."

Ginny asked, "What for?"

Cho explained, "I want to squeeze them."

Ginny shrugged and responded, "Ok, I'll get those too then. Do you want company while I'm away."

Cho grinned. "Nah, I'm ok on my own with baby."


End file.
